The Story of Magdalene Defoe
by KatherineDefoe
Summary: This follows Mag's birth, childhood and teenage years, up until she gets her eyes. Rated T for later in the plot.


**Disclaimer; unfortunately I do not own Repo! This is my first Repo!fic, but I have written before, just never published them. This storyline is based off of a friend's idea, and I do have her permission to use it. Also, the beginning may seem slow, but it does pick up. Another also, it is written in a style similar to The Kite Runner; flashbacks to the past, skips to the present, and told by a single narrator, looking back. I will try to be diligent with updates. Thank you for reading, don't forget to enjoy! And Review!**

Magdalene's mother had left when she was young. That's all I knew, other than she was seventeen when she'd had Magdalene, and did a fair amount of harmful things when she was pregnant. She was born fifteen weeks early, and her father told me she was really a miracle baby, despite her blindness. Her lungs, as well as her eyes had delayed growth due to her mother's negligence.  
William Defoe met Rachel at a party, he was twenty six, and just starting law school. According to him, he had no inclination of Rachel's age, and preceded to sleep with her, that night. Two months and three paternal DNA tests later, my boyfriend came to the realization that he was going to be a father.  
I wasn't angry. Or; I wasn't angry for long. Sure, he slept around, but so did I. We always ended up back together anyhow. Will and I dated on and off throughout uni, and split over the summer before school began again, when I went back to America. I knew that in the fall, I'd be going back to England and Will's bed. When we found out, there was no hiding it from me, I was in the room when the girl called him. Initially, I was a little jealous; some stupid young slut is having my lover's child. It wasn't fair. _ I_ wanted to bear his children, but I couldn't. I inherited endometriosis, and besides, I was only in my twenties. I didn't want to be a mother until I'd made partner at a law firm and had a British citizenship.  
I met Rachel a week later.  
Rachel Alexander was the epitome of a whore; the way she walked, talked, she even had those little bumps you get from fucking too much. She smacked her gum when she chewed and reminded me strongly of a less crackhead version of Lindsey Lohan, except Rachel had stark brown curls and an english accent. Gag me. She had the gall to call Will "baby" twice, during conversation.  
We met her at a little pub outside Berkhamsted, Will's hometown. He and I sat on one side of the booth, she on the other.  
I smiled politely as the two spoke, discussing parental custody, it was clear she didn't want the baby.  
Will spoke in a low voice, as if explaining something to a lesser being, "Rachel, infants need their mother, not to be shuffled between two people. I'd be happy to come by some-"  
She huffed, crossing her arms, I winced as she thrust them against her womb, "You're not getting out of this, you put this little shit inside me! Take it on weekends or something, I still have a life!"  
"That'll change, won't it? You'll be a mother.." He was sitting stiff, just as uncomfortable as I was.  
"I'm not giving up my life for_ this_."  
I finally interjected, "We'll take her. If you don't want to care for her, then we can."  
I bit my lip in nervousness as the two looked at me as if I was insane.  
"Babe, your degree?" Will muttered, I shook my head.  
"I don't care. I'll do it later."  
Rachel blew a bubble and popped it as she shrugged, "Fine. I'll call when I burst."  
I nodded dumbly, suddenly worried over what I'd just gotten myself into. Will and I both watched as Rachel maneuvered from the booth, waddling slightly as she walked out of the place.  
"Will, I.."  
"Katherine, you're wonderful." He cupped my cheek in his hand, and brushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him for dear life.  
"Thank you.." I muttered into his chest, inhaling his scent.

* * *

Soon after, I declined my offer to uni, and began preparing for motherhood, buying all the essentials for an infant. I began a brightly colored quilt, and was nearly half way through it when a phone call interrupted my sewing.  
"Rachel..hospital..labor." William's voice was frantic, we both knew Rachel was only twenty five weeks pregnant, and babies didn't live before twenty four weeks. It was too close.  
I met him at the hospital, as well as Rachel's mother. It was a blur, minor complications forced doctors to perform a Caesarian section, taking the baby to Newborn Intensive Care Unit, immediately. I waited anxiously for news, anything, in the lobby.  
I bit on the neck of my hoodie, the fabric tasting bitter, curled up in a hard chair, alone. William got to see the baby, as did Rachel's mother. I assume she was at Rachel's side, as I didn't once see her in the NICU, once I was allowed back.  
I looked up at Will with wide eyes, watching him as he moved toward me. I stood. Something was wrong, he was agitated, angry.  
I reached forward, my hand sliding into his, my new engagement ring glimmered in the fluorescent light, "It's a girl."  
Surely this wasn't what he was upset about, "Oh?"  
"Magdalene Juniper Defoe." I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Rachel wasn't completely awful, choosing a name so lovely, "She's blind. And her respiratory system isn't developed fully. Doctors don't think she'll make the night."  
I felt my heart fall, eyes sliding shut as I grasped onto him, a choked sob escaping my lips. I allowed myself to do this a moment, comforted as he wrapped his arms around me, then I stood straight.  
Clearing my voice, "May I see her?"  
He nodded, pulling me close as we walked, making our way to gown up, to see our little girl.  
Once I was properly dressed, I was allowed to touch her. A baby her age was far too fragile to be picked up and held. I drank the sight of her in, in love, it seemed. Her dark, nearly black curls fascinated me. She was pink in color, and no larger than twelve inches. I cooed to her, giving her hands little kisses, praying over her. I wanted this baby. I knew I wanted _my_ daughter.

* * *

I never was particularly fond of children. I always found them an unnecessary annoyance, and that's probably the driving reason I wasn't upset when I found out I couldn't have them. They ran around squealing, staining things, and prohibiting their parents from being common sensical people. The year was 2017, why hasn't we figured out a way to not need children!?  
I asked to take all of that back. I knew the reason for children; love. Children bound two people together, in matrimony or celibacy, once they had a child together, they were stuck. Magdalene, in her darkness, had shown me light. As she held her hand wrapped around my finger, she held my heart. I like to think that in those fleeting moments, we bonded, searing our souls together as only a mother and daughter can.  
Two days after she was born, Rachel was released. Will and I agreed not to tell Magdalene I wasn't her biological mother, but let her decide to call me mother, or Katherine, or anything else that suited her. We decided this as I held her. She had survived the first critical night, and was improving rapidly. It was that day she was taken off the ventilator.  
I slipped, calling her Maggie, instead of Magdalene, as I stroked her tiny cheeks, and held her tiny hand. Maggie fit her. Her sightless eyes gazed up at me, lips puckered as she wanted to be fed. I chuckled softly, placing a bottle at her lips as I rocked back and forth in the little chair.  
The first three weeks were rough, Will went back to school and Maggie was still in the hospital. I practically lived at the hospital, never eating, or sleeping, only leaving to bathe occasionally. We were also hit with the news that Rachel signed away her parental rights, personally I was ecstatic; Maggie was my baby, if not in blood, then in name.  
The fourth week in August, we took our little princess home. She had gained two pounds and was progressing nicely. Maggie's lungs had developed properly, and had a nice patch of curls on her head, but her eyes remained sightless. Her dull chocolate orbs stared blankly at me as I cradled her, as if she could see. Her other senses began to strengthen, hearing progressing to the point that anything would wake her.  
With William at school, she and I had plenty of time to become close. Often, she would nap on my chest, just as I napped beneath her. Her breathing comforted me, as I'm sure mine did for her. One hand was always on her back when we napped, it was my assurance to her that I wasn't going anywhere.  
Silence soon became her enemy. Maggie couldn't stand silence, especially when she wasn't being held. I introduced her to opera, and musicals. Light things at first, such as Cats! and Oklahoma! soon progressed to Phantom of the Opera and Les Misérables. At night, she fell asleep listening to Sarah Brightman as I cradled her.  
Just before her two month birthday, Will and I married. It was a small ceremony at a courthouse, but it was perfect. I became Katherine Defoe, and we began the processing of my adopting Maggie. As we anticipated, it was hard to do so as I was yet an English citizen.

* * *

The morning after Will and I married, nothing was different than usual. Maggie slept between him and I, in bed. She and I roused from bed before Will, heading to the kitchen to make coffee and her bottle.  
I set her on the counter, smiling at her broadly, as I dumped a couple scoops of coffee grounds into the coffee maker. Then prepared her bottle, warming it for a few seconds in the microwave.  
I lifted her into my arms, giving her Eskimo and butterfly kisses on her nose and kisses. She smiled, pink lips parting to reveal a gummy, toothless smile.  
I giggled softly, pushing her curls back away from her face, "Pretty, Maggie. Such a pretty girl you are."  
She gurgled at this, puffy hands grabbed at my hair and tugged.  
I kissed her cheek, muttering, "I love you, baby girl."  
Will padded into the kitchen, catching Maggie's attention. He came and kissed my forehead, then Maggie's head.  
He poured himself a cup of brew then sat at the table, sighing, "I think she loves you more than me."  
Without looking up, I responded, chuckling, "Well, I'm with her more. And it's not that she loves me more, she's just used to me."  
"I've got school," he snapped, looking up at me.  
"I know. I gave that up, didn't I?" I protectively held Maggie closer, keeping my voice low.  
He sighed again, running his hand over his face, "I know. I'm sorry, Kitty. I know you're raising my daughter."  
I moved closer to the table, putting the bottle at Maggie's lips and shifting her to feed, "William, you know I love Magdalene." She flitted her eyes in the direction of my voice, seeming to watch me.  
"I know.. I know," he looked up at the two of us, "She could pass as yours, though."  
I smiled slightly, cooing at Maggie for a moment, "Yes, she could, couldn't she?"  
I leaned down, pressing a kiss to her hair as he smiled, "Can I have a turn with her once she's fed?"  
"Of course, love."  
She slowly drank her bottle, moving her arms around as she grasped onto my necklace, and pulling it as she held it in her little fist.  
"Is she what you wanted?" He asked softly, I looked up with an arched brow, dumbfounded a moment.  
"Beg pardon?"  
"Is Magdalene what you wanted, did you want a flawed baby?"  
I defensively held Maggie tighter, looking up at her father with fiery eyes, "She's not flawed. She's perfect."  
He half laughed, holding his hands up, gesturing he meant no harm, "Katherine, I'm only asking a question," he sighed again, "I don't want you to leave us."  
I relax some, kicking him under the table, "I won't leave you, stupid man. I love you, and Maggie.." I stopped, cuddling Maggie, she had become distressed as our voices raised, "Shh.. It's alright, love.." I muttered, stroking her brows. She puckered her lips, then the corners of her lips turned upwards into a grin.  
I chuckled softly, lifting her upwards as I kissed her nose, "my pretty girl's smiling! Yes she is, yes she is!" I tickled her sides, peppering her face with kisses as Will watched in a mild form of delight.  
I looked back at Will, nuzzling Maggie to me, "I love her so much. I'd never leave either of you, darling."  
He smiled slightly, and as if on cue Maggie gurgled happily and grabbed a handful of my curls, tugging. I chuckled softly, rubbing Will's foot under the table and gently bouncing Maggie.  
I kissed her cheek, stroking her curls gently as I whispered to her, "I love you, Magdalene," she giggled softly, then pursed her lips before putting the fistful of my hair in her mouth.  
I squeezed her gently, laughing, "Maggie! Let Kitty's hair go!"  
William laughed as well, clearly amused watching his wife and daughter interact.  
She released my hair, only after I'd given her face kisses and set her giggling. I pushed my hair away, behind my shoulders.  
"She's such a happy baby."  
I smiled up at him, "That she is. She's hardly ever fussy, and rarely cries!" I chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head, "She likes to make noises, though. I think she likes the sound of her own voice."  
He arched a brow, smiling somewhat, "You think she'll have a good voice? Maybe be a singer, or something?"  
I shrugged, "You never know. It's certain she's a soprano at the moment," I chuckled, "We'll have to see if she keeps her lovely voice."  
Maggie made a little cooing sound, smiling broadly, Will and I both chuckled, and I held her a little tighter, "Yes, that's it, Maggie. That's your lovely voice."  
She cooed again, turning towards the sound of my voice as she giggled, moving her head some and propping against me. I rubbed her back gently and looked across at her father, who's face was buried in the morning newspaper.  
"Anything interesting?"  
He shook his head and grunted, I stood, figuring he didn't want to be bothered and began preparing his breakfast, cradling Maggie with a one-armed grip. She writhed and giggled as she alternately tugged on my hair and blouse as I buttered bread and put it in the oven. I bounced her lightly as we waited, kissing her forehead and traced her little pink lips with my pinkie.  
"You're so beautiful, Maggie. So, so beautiful," I whispered against her forehead, only loud enough for the two of us to hear. She gurgled, putting a fistful of my hair in her mouth.  
"Maggie! You love my hair, don't you!?" I stroked her cheek, chuckling softly.  
Will was behind us then, wrapping an arm around my waist, "I think she's mesmerized by it.. Much like I am.." He kissed the back of my neck, then gently took Maggie from me, lifting her shirt to blow raspberries on her little belly. This elicited a giggle from her.

**Any feedback is welcome! I don't bite!**


End file.
